DESCRIPTION: The application addresses three questions: 1) Is the prevailing model of extrastriate organization and function an accurate representation of the natural world? 2) Are areas of extrastriate cortex in at least one primate species capable of adjusting their functional properties when earlier visual areas are partially damaged? 3) What are the organizational common properties and species variations that characterize the visual cortex of primates?